Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) come in a variety of forms and are used for a host of different applications. Many MEMS include a movable element, such as a flexible membrane (e.g., in a deformable mirror device), a cantilevered beam (e.g., in a motion sensor), a series of fingers in a comb structure (e.g., in an accelerometer), and the like. MEMS frequently suffer from the phenomenon known as stiction. Stiction, which is derived from the words static and friction, refers to the undesirable consequence of a movable element in a MEMS device contacting and becoming stuck to a surrounding feature.
The phenomenon of stiction can arise during operation of the MEMS device and/or during manufacture of the device. Various environmental factors and processes that take place during the manufacture of a MEMS device can give rise to stiction. Wet processes, such as photoresist strips, water rinses, solvent cleans, and the like and dry processes such as plasma etch and plasma clean steps, in particular, can create circumstances wherein friction is likely to occur. This phenomenon can impede or even prevent the proper operation of the MEMS device.
What is needed, then, is a MEMS structure that can overcome the above described shortcomings in the prior art.